2013 Bikini Bottom Hurricane Season (HypercaneTeen's and Azure's Version)
The 2013 Bikini Bottom Hurricane Season is going to be a active season with a prediction of 46 depressions; 44 storms, 42 Hurricanes and 40 Major Hurricanes. This hurricane season was created by HurricaneTeen6900. ALSO DO NOT EDIT WITHOUT PERMISSION FROM HurricaneTeen6900, ANY UNCONSTRUCTIVE EDITS WILL BE PROMPTLY REVERTED!!!! Hurricane Analicia Analicia formed from a tropical wave merging with another one on January 29th it gradually became stronger and it became a Tropical Depression on exactly Midnight on January 1st it is forcasted to become a tropical storm in only a few hours because of unusually warm 92°F SST's it is forecasted to become a Category 5 Hurricane before the day is over. Right now it is only a hazard to shipping interests.It is now a 55 mph Tropical Storm and was named Analicia it is currently developing a eye and eyewall in infrared imagery it is also gusting to Hurricane force winds. it is currently a 70 mph Tropical Storm that is about to become a hurricane any minute now because it has a eye in radar, infrared and sattelite imagery and 95 mph sustained winds. It is now a 95 mph Category 1 Hurricane and it is rapidly intensifying by the second. and it has a very well defined eye and eyewall it is also picking up a little bit in forward speed it is now moving Northwest at 4 mph, and it has Category 4 wind gusts associated with it. It is now a very strong Category 2 Hurricane with winds of 110 mph and gust to Category 5 Intensity.It is now a bonafide Category 3 Hurricane with winds of 125 mph and gusting to 180 mph a sign of a future Category 5 Hurricane. It is now a bonafide Category 4 Hurricane with winds of 155 mph and gusting to 200 mph it is moving to the Northwest at 10 mph. It is now a bonafide Category 5 Hurricane with winds of 190 mph and gust to 250 mph, it appears to still be getting stronger. Hurricane force winds extend 250 miles from the eyewall and Tropical Storm force winds extend 1,000 miles from the eyewall. Its whole circulation is about 1,000 miles in diameter but its growing even larger as we speak.It now has maximum sustained winds of 250 mph and gusts up to 375 mph it is expected to get up to 325 mph Sustained winds and gusts up to 500 mph. Current Storm Information Hazards: #This is currently only a nuisance to shipping interests as its making it stormy underneath it and a ship underneath would battle 175+ foot waves and stormy skies. #The Hurricane is causing high rip currents to be happening in Goo Lagoon in Bikini Bottom and 36 to 48 foot waves in Goo Lagoon also. #Hurricane conditions are expected in Bikini Bottom in the next hour; its expected to make landfall in 28.5 hours or 1 day, 4 hours, and 30 minutes, if it keeps this pace of 10 mph to the Northwest up. #Bikini Bottom Residents are strongly advised to stay inside and not go out much until it blows over in the next 1 day to 2 days, as a result Schools 3 - 4 weeks and the Krusty Krab are closed for at least 6 - 8 weeks, Bikini Bottom children everywhere are screaming in excitement, the moment they heard that news, but Mr.Krabs is crying a river because of how much money he's going to lose the moment he heard that news on his TV. #Sustained winds of 73 mph (Just under Hurricane force by 1 mph, Hurricane force is 74 mph), and gusts to 108 mph (Category 2 Hurricane Intensity, Cat 2 Intensity begins at 96 mph, and ends at 110 mph) are being reported all throughout Bikini Bottom, but the worst is yet to come. #Very Heavy rain is falling in Bikini Bottom as we speak and its accumlating at a rate of 12 - 18 inches an hour. #Before it is all said and done, Bikini Bottom could get up to 10-12 feet of rain and a storm surge of 100-116 feet. #Bikini Bottom is expected to get hit by 325 mph maximum sustained winds and gusts up to, or over 500 mph. #Analicia is expected after it makes landfall in Bikini Bottom to rapidly become a Hypercane and steer towards the West Coast of the United States and make landfall in California as a 625 mph Hypercane it will probably make it to the Atlantic as a 60 mph Extratropical or Non-Tropical Storm, Subtropical Storm, or Tropical Storm (depending on how much tropical characteristics it lost over land) and maybe become a hurricane again in the Atlantic due to forecasted 88°F SST's and low wind shear . #Goo Lagoon is closed until further notice because it is expected to have 200+ foot waves running all over it and it will erode at least 90% of the beach away; it will take at least 1 to 2 years to get enough sand from Sand Mountain to replace all the sand it will lose from the monster waves that are to come. Tropical Storm Bart Bart formed from a tropical wave merging with a upper level low at 1 a.m PDT on January 1st it transitioned into a weak Tropical Depression with winds of 30 mph with a very high central pressure of 1016 mbar it is also expected to explosively intensify into a strong Category 5 Hurricane and merge with Hurricane Analicia; there's a 100% chance that it become a Tropical Storm in the next 15 - 30 minutes, it is now a currently a strong 70 mph Tropical Storm with a developing eye in infrared, radar, and satellite imagery it is going to become a Hurricane in any moment and a central pressure of 981 millibars. Current Storm Information Hazards: #This is currently only a nuisance to shipping interests as its making it stormy underneath it and a ship underneath would battle 12 foot waves and stormy skies.